


Anything For You//Levi x Arachnophobic!Reader//

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Arachnophobic Community
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, I'd rather have a titan eat me than let a spider touch me, Levi being a hard ass, Referring to spiders as "Spuuders", Shitting your pants, Slight fluff, Spider hands, Spiders, Weird stains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spuuders suck. Spuuders are bad. Some spuuders are also very dangerous. How come your fear of spiders manages to embarrass you in front of the hottest man in the Corp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You//Levi x Arachnophobic!Reader//

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad run in with a spider...
> 
> ... And I let out a high pitched shriek...
> 
> Then I thought, 'What if Levi saw that?'
> 
> That's why this exists.

Levi really liked cleaning, that much was obvious.  
  
  Since he liked cleaning so much, you didn't understand why he had assigned  ** _you_  **to clean the lowest floor of the castle.

  
  The damned cellar.

Why the heck couldn't he clean it?!

    
  In fact, you had to spit shine the shit out of this big ass cellar ALL BY YOURSELF!! 

 "I swear...being in a relationship with that guy has literally  _no_ perks..." you grumbled to yourself as you dropped the waste basket, your lantern, and other cleaning supplies you had brought with you on top of a nearby crate before starting to carefully sweep up the dust and grime that caked the floor. _  
_

 A moment later, you realized how gross the cellar actually was as the stone floor came into view thanks to your badass sweeping skills.

  It was stained with some kind of hard, white substance. This stopped you in your tracks.

 Your eyes widened, "That better not be what I think it is..."

  You started to reach out and touch it, but something told you not to...So you returned to sweeping the perimeter. 

An hour passed with you freaking out over very frequently found spider webs in every nook and cranny of the cellar. Your arms were tired from moving crates around for your cleaning convenience, and going over the place 4 times with the mop to make sure it met Levi’s standards before you could begin Mr. Cleaning the walls. 

The stains were permanent...

Dis was some bullshit...

After struggling to move the last few crates away from the walls with your noodle arms, you collapsed on one of the larger crates, further injuring your now already hurting spine.

You ignored it, however, there were more pressing matters at hand.

Something was on your face.

You had missed this one existing thing on your face.

You probably missed a...*Le gasp* a WEB.

Immediately, you sat up and flicked the thing off your face, your stomach dropping with worry.

Your worry soon turned to dread...

....and then absolute terror.

There, dangling from a thin line of silky webbing, and squirming to regain balance....right next to your face...

"SPIDER!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

You jumped from your seat, swatting at it and clawing at your poor face like a lottery ticket as you attempted to make a break for it up the stairs.

Too bad, you fell.

You screamed again.

Both ear splitting screams were enough to alert the entire castle there was something very bad happening at the bottom floor.

The spider was swinging, as if trying to get closer to you.

Those beady eyes bore into your very being. Its large, hairy legs reaching for you. You were paralyzed with fear now. Nope! No possible way to get away now.

Before you knew it, you were in the fetal position, trying to calm yourself down.  
.

.

.

"(Y/N)! What happened!?" Hanji flew down the stairs at top speed. When she saw your current state, lying on the floor and whimpering nonesense to yourself, she was at your side in an instant.

"(Y)-(Y/N)!!" She shook your shoulder lightly.

She flinched as she felt how shaky you were.

"S-Sp....sp..."

Levi, Petra, and a few other soldiers came bounding down the stairs, all still in their cleaning gear.

The strawberry blonde gasped, and quickly made her way over to you and Hanji, scooping your shaking form in her arms and into a protective hold.

"(Y/N), what's wrong...?" Hanji inquired once more, frantically.

Your eyes were wide with fear, and your breathing erratic, Petra tried her best to comfort you.

"Did you come across a...?" Petra let the sentence hang, you understood perfectly what she was asking.

You nodded and pointed a shaky finger towards the hulking spider, still swinging around idly.

Levi had already dismissed the other soldiers and was now making his way towards the floundering arachnid. You didn't want to watch, so you buried your flushed face into Petra's bosom.

The man made a confused gesture towards the spider, to which Petra gave him a harsh glare.

"Really? A spider?" He said.

"She has a really bad fear of them. Be considerate, Corporal...!" Petra bit back.

Now that you knew you were safe, you were more embarrassed than anything. You had only told Petra about your arachnophobia, she wasn't your favorite person, vise versa, but hell, you were glad she was there for you. You were glad she was there to snidely retort to any of Levi's condescending remarks about your completely rational fear.

Making the odd "tch" sound he always makes for some reason, Levi clapped his hands together over the creepy crawly, ending its life on impact.

It barely made a squelching sound, which surprised you. You lifted your head to look at him and see if he'd actually killed it.

"I'm not sure why you're even scared, brat," he held the dead spider in his open palm to show you, "Look at it, the thing's smaller than the nail on my pinky."

He held it out closer than you would have liked, causing you to latch on to Petra and lurch slightly backwards.

"Levi!" Said woman hissed.

Hanji, who had been looking a bit dumbfounded this entire time, smiled softly and grabbed the spider by its curled leg, "Yeah, don't tease your girl like that, Shorty!" She howled as she disposed of the creature in the waste basket.

The shorter male scoffed and went on to wipe off his hands with the rag he'd pulled off his head.

"Disgusting..." he murmered.

Now you were feeling a bit childish. Your head fell and you stared at the floor. Was it really that small the whole time?

Petra patted your head in a comforting manner.

"It's gone now, (Y/N). Let's get up now." She said.

You both got to your feet, as soon as you'd mustered up enough courage to look at your boyfriend, he flicked your forehead.

"Eep!" You winced and rubbed at the spot his nail came in contact. 

"Okay, I deserve that..."

His natural glare hardened, "Damn right. Now I have to go wash my hands and get all the excrement and blood off my hands..."

Light laughter came from Hanji's spot in the room, "I'm surprised you even touched the spider, Ravioli!"

Petra agreed with a laugh and joined the crazy scientist to help her gather your things.

Levi rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't have, Shitty Glasses," his face softened as he ruffled your hair, giving you the tiniest of smiles as he did so.

Your face brightened at his next words.

"I'd do anything for (Y/N)."


End file.
